My Best Friend is a Vampire
by TheBlackSeaReaper
Summary: Female Harry Potter. A seven year old Carrie Potter is discovered by a vampire named Sanguini. Even though, Carrie has to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Sanguini takes care of her whenever she is kicked out of the house a period of time.
1. Chapter 1

**My Best Friend is a Vampire**

Summary: Female Harry Potter. A seven year old Carrie Potter is discovered by a vampire named Sanguini. Even though, Carrie has to live with her Aunt and Uncle, Sanguini takes care of her whenever she is kicked out of the house a period of time. 

**Chapter one**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

Seven year old Carrie Potter was laying down on the bench in the local neighborhood park, staring up at the stars. Normally, children were in their beds, asleep, and dreaming about a world that only they knew about and did not have a care in the world or have any worries about whether or not they get something to eat tomorrow. But Carrie was kicked out of her relatives' house, because she had found out what her name was, today.

Carrie Potter was small as a five year old child, wearing clothes that are about five times too big for her. Her eyes were a dull emerald green color; they had only brightened up when she was told her name this morning. There was only one unique thing about her and that was her lightning bolt shaped scar on her forehead, which she keeps covered with her black bangs.

When Dudley and Carrie came home after their first day in first grade at school, Dudley told both of his parents that their teacher had told her what her name was. Both her Aunt and Uncle were beyond angry, so furious that Uncle Vernon used his belt on her back as punishment, but thankfully her back was healed within a couple of hours after that. And then he kicked her out of the house and told her not to come back for two weeks or else he would kill her and that included going to school as well.

So now, Carrie knew that she had to stay close to a bakery or she would starve to death and that is what her relatives want. This was not the first time that Uncle Vernon or Aunt Petunia had thrown her out of the house for a long time or the last time either.

Carrie was so focused on star gazing that she did not notice that someone else had entered the park and that they had spotted her laying down on one of the benches in the park, until they were close enough to be heard by her.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up, breaking the peaceful silence, "Children like you, should be in bed at this time at night."

Carrie literally jumped five feet up in the air, in both surprise and fear. Spinning around, so she could see who had snuck up on her. Now in front of her was a tall, thin man with amusement written on his face as he watched her every move like a hunter. The strangest thing about the man was his red glowing eyes. Even in the dark, Carrie could tell that his skin was very pale, almost white.

"M-may I help you with something?" Carrie strutted out politely as she could while at the same time she was scared to death. Something in the back of her mind told her that this man could kill her at anytime that he pleased and nobody would miss her.

The strange man shook his head and smiled, "I am just wondering why you, little one, is not home and in bed sleeping."

Carrie shivered in fear as she answered him, "Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon told me not to come back to their house for two weeks."

The man frowned at her answer as it sounded like she was being abused by her relatives, but that should not be going on. He maybe a monster and a killer, sometimes, but there is one thing that he or any of his kind hated the most in the world and that was child abuse. Children, no matter whether or not they were human, are considered precious gifts. And that they should be treasured above anything else.

While on the outside, the man looked calm, but inside, he was spitting mad. He managed to ask the child calmly, "Where are your parents, little one?"

"Dead." A one word answer that simply came from the child's mouth.

The man tilted his head to the side and introduced himself, "My name is Sanguini, and you are?"

Carrie was excited that she finally can say her name for the first time since learning it. "My name is Carrie Potter."

Carrie blinked in confusion when she saw the shocked look on Sanguini's face. His eyes were wide and he began mimicking a fish as his mouth kept opening and closing without any sound coming from it.

"You're the Girl –Who –Lived!" Sanguini exclaimed in shock. He could not believe his luck, he found their savior. The vampires were forced to fight on the Dark Lord's side, since that monster had one of their elders in his hands.

It was Carrie's turn to be confused as she asked him, "What do you mean by that?"

It was too much for him to handle. The girl did not know her own story. This was bad. Sanguini sat down on the ground and simply stated, "You're a witch, Carrie Potter."

**AN: I hope that you all like this. Sorry if it's a bit short. I must inform everyone that the vampires in this story DO NOT sparkle. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My Best Friend is a Vampire**

**Chapter Two**

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Harry Potter. I really wished that I did, but sadly I do not. I just want to say 'thank you' to all of those who wrote a review, favored, and or followed this or any of my stories. It means a lot to us authors to have your support. I also want to thank **'sakurademonalchemist'** for being my BETA.

"Talking"

'_Thinking'_

**(Scene Break)**

_A year later…_

It has been a year, since Carrie Potter first met Sanguini and was told of the hidden world of magic and how she became famous and was named the Girl –Who –Lived. The first thing that came out of Carrie's mouth after the explanation was that the British magical community were downright stupid for making her famous for something that she knew that she did not do and it was probably her mother's doing instead. Sanguini could not help, but laugh at her thought as he totally agreed with her.

A lot has changed for an eight year old Carrie as she now lives in Madrid, Spain. The reason why she is living in Madrid, instead of at the Dursleys is because six months ago, about five or so men broke into the Dursleys' home in the middle of the night. The men then proceeded to drag the Dursleys downstairs into the living room at gun point and they were also bound at their hands and their mouths were taped shut with duck tape. And through the cracks in the staircase, Carrie watched how the men beat her relatives while asking where is the money that her Uncle owed their boss. When Uncle Vernon told them that he just needed a little more time to get the money. The man who was acting like the group's leader said that his boss gave Uncle Vernon enough time to pay them back and he had failed. So now his life and the lives of his wife and his son were now forfeited. And it was then that Carrie witnessed the deaths of her last remaining family. Then men began raiding the house for anything valuable. One man apparently went up the attic and brought down a wooden trunk and was trying to open it, to see what was inside of it.

Another man had spotted the locks on the door of her cupboard and was about to open the door, when Sanguini arrived as he had sensed a large amount of fear coming from Carrie and went to check up on her. When Sanguini took in the site in front of him, he flew into a fit of rage. Sanguini transformed into a huge mass of darkness with red glowing eyes and sharp white fangs and lunged at them. The men screamed in terror as loud as possible as they ran from the house as fast as possible, while waking the neighbors up with their screams.

Sanguini ripped the door off of the wall and grabbed Carrie and the trunk as he had recognized it as being magical and it probably had belonged to Carrie's mother and then he traveled through the shadows to his room in Spain. The rest of the night, Carrie cried as Sanguini hugged her while rocking back and forth, trying to comfort her.

Since then it was found out that Vernon Dursley had been borrowing money from a local crime boss to gamble on horse races and this has been going on before the birth of his son, Dudley and no one in his family, circle of friends, and those at his job never knew about this habit of his. It was also mentioned that the cops found evidence of extreme abuse and that the police found evidence that the Dursleys had abused their now missing niece. Apparently, everyone in the country was up in arms about how the neighborhood and the schools had ignored the signs of abuse and believed the lies that the Dursleys had told everyone.

And now, everyone was on the lookout and searching for Carrie Potter, since she was missing and nowhere to be found.

Thankfully, Spain's magical government had promised to keep Carrie's presence a secret from Britain, as it was found out that Dumbledore or rather now known as Dumb –as –a –Door, was the one who placed Carrie in the Dursleys' house in the first place. His excuse was that the blood wards will keep her safe from those who wish to cause her harm. Sure that the blood wards protected her from outside harm, but it did not protect her from her relatives and their abuse and also, the so called blood wards do not stop those from entering the property who just want to harm her relatives. Example: those five men.

Carrie loves living in Spain, more than living in Britain for another reason. Spain's magical government treats other magical beings like werewolves, vampires, giants, and others like equals and gave them the same rights as any other person and the government, also, helps out when needed.

But the most annoying part was, according to Sanguini, that Britain is trying to convince Spain, Italy, France, and other European nations that they should strip the nonhumans of their rights and freedom and kill them for being so called dark creatures. She was glad that she was able to move her Trust Vault and Family Vault to Gringotts in Spain. Apparently, to what the goblins stated that several people already tried to withdrawal money from her vaults, but they were stopped and threatened with bodily harm if they ever tried it again. And she got back her dad's invisibility cloak. There was very nice summoning spell that the goblins had performed to see if anyone had stolen anything that rightfully belonged to the Potter family.

Carrie also, loves to help out with Sanguini, in his bar, which a lot of other older vampires like to hang out and talk and catch up on local gossip or complain about the British's stupidity. Carrie loves it a lot when the older vampires come in as they would share stories of the past that is now seen as history. Of course, this was done under the watchful eye of Sanguini.

**(Scene Break)**

Sanguini shook his head as he checked to see if Carrie was finally asleep. She was developing the sleeping habits of a vampire, sleeping more during the day, while being up and about during the night.

Sanguini could not believe how much has changed during the last year, since he first met Carrie. He remembers very clearly seeing a small child wearing oversized clothes that made her look even smaller and how she was nearly skin and bones, basically looking like a skeleton with white paper covering it's bones. But the thing that stood out the most was her eyes; they looked old, too old for a small child to even have.

If vampires could have heart attacks, he would have had one right there and then when he saw that lightning bolt scar on her forehead. He would have thought that the British magical community would have taken care of their celebrity a lot better than this and made sure that she was not being abused.

When they began talking in that park, Sanguini felt a connection or a bond to Carrie, but did not understand at that time what it was. It was after some time that he realized that he had found his soul mate. Most people, whether they be either magical or nonmagical, believe that when a vampire or any other magical being, finds their soul mate, they would immediately jump them, mark them, and then turn them. No, that belief was all wrong, finding a soul mate means if your other half needs a best friend, a brother, a protector, or a lover, that is what you are to the other people.

After the two weeks were up with Carrie and he had to return Carrie to her relatives' house, but after a few nights of not really knowing what was happening to her. Sanguini tried entering the property only to that something was blocking him, it was wards, weak ones mind you, but still strong enough to stop him. He could have ripped his way through the wards, but he did not want to risk alerting whoever is connected to the wards, which turned out to be Dumbledore according to the nice elderly lady named Mrs. Figgs who lives just a couple of houses down. So he had to wait for the wards to fail on their own, that way it would be too late for Dumbledore to do anything about. Since he would not be immediately alerted to the failed wards. His answer came about a year later in a way that he did not want to happen.

Sanguini knew that it was a bad thing to feel happy that the Dursleys being dead, but he could not help it. Sanguini had felt an unusual huge amount of fear coming from Carrie through the bond and he had rushed to where she was, only to find that her relatives dead and a man so very close to discovering Carrie. He had scared the men shitless and the grabbed Carrie and the trunk that was there. And bolted it out of there before being discovered.

Now, he was extremely happy to have Carrie where he can keep an eye on her and keep her safe from any harm that may come to her.

**(Scene Break)**

_At Hogwarts…_

Dumbledore was sitting back in his chair and eating his Lemon Drops, while thinking what to do next. Now, his plans were ruined beyond repair and he was loosing much needed support in the government. Damn that Dursley and his addiction and need to gamble. If everything went to according to plan, he would have pawn who would look up to him like a grandfather and a hero that saved her from her horrible relatives. Carrie Potter would have become a Golden Gryffindor that would hate everything that had to do with Slytherin and questionably dark. The Weasleys would have become her second family and keep her on the right path. Severus Snape would have hated her and tormented her everyday at Hogwarts. She would have listened to him and done everything that he had asked without question. And with the help of love potions, she would fall in love and marry young greedy Ronald Weasley, have his kid, and then be killed and the Weasleys would have her money. It was not like she really needed it.

Now, due to being too late to cover up the murder and keep everything quiet and also due to those stupid worthless muggleborns, every witch and wizard probably in the whole world now knows about Carrie Potter and the abuse that she went through. And also, it was found out that Dumbledore had placed her there in the first place when it clearly stated in both Lily and James' Wills that their daughter was not to be placed with Petunia for any reason. And another thing that he did not expect was that the Potters had written in their Wills who was really their secret keeper and how to find him no matter what.

Not only Sirius Black just went through trail without his knowledge, Severus Snape had resigned from his position as the Potions Master, Severus made sure to grab Black before he could get to him and disappears.

And since everything came out into the public knowledge, his past was being looked into very carefully. And Dumbledore is worried that someone would find out that he had twisted a young eleven year old Tom Riddle's mind and created the Dark Lord. Oh yes people, Albus Dumbledore created the most fear Dark Lord in history and the real Tom Riddle never had the chance to be free as he was locked inside of his own mind watching everything that Dumbledore forced him to do.

But what he did not know that Tom Riddle had just broken out of his prison in his own mind and now has a new body and his soul in one piece. Now, Tom is looking for clues to where little Carrie Potter was, so he could give her the life that she should had and to make up for what he had done. And Tom hopes that one day, his sins would be forgiven.

**(Scene Break)**

_Outside of Sanguini's bar…_

An young sixteen year old teenage boy was standing and waiting for the bar to open, so he could find the one he was looking for. The teenage boy has somewhat short brown wavy hair, beautiful brown/golden eyes, and perfect skin. His name was Tom Riddle and he has found the location of Carrie Potter.

**AN: I hope that you all like this new chapter. Please review and tell me what you all think of it. Have a nice day, everyone. The BETA version will be posted later.**


End file.
